


Welcome to the wild, Book boy

by Just_Another_Shadlink_Shipper (Moonclawdragon)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, love the bois!, shadlink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Just_Another_Shadlink_Shipper
Relationships: Link/Shad, Link/Shad (Legend of Zelda), Shadlink - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Pilot

Walking into Telma's bar I saw the Just the Nerd I was looking for. I tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced at me, "Sorry old boy, I'm quite busy at the momen-"   
Link handed a small journal. "Can you guess who wrote this?"   
Now interested, Shad looked through the pages, "This is ancient Hylian, looks to be about two to three million years old and well preserved by the looks of it. Where did you find this?"  
Link smiled, "I was looking through Faron woods, fighting some monster. I threw a bomb at it, and it bombed open what I thought was solid rock. Behind it was some old ruins with writing on the walls that I couldn't make out, so I couldn't get that far through. You think you can help me?"  
Shad's grin grew the more Link talked. "You had me at old ruins. I'll be ready to go by morning. Unfortunately I have something to finish here first."   
Link nodded, "Right. I'll catch you here tomorrow then?"  
"Sounds good, see you then Old boy." He went back to his book, and slipped the journal into his coat.


	2. The ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, you guys are enjoying this already!?  
> I gotta get writing!
> 
> And sorry Chapters are short. I'll make them longer in the future!

That morning they met up at Telma's bar and Link lead the way to Faron woods.  
A Skulltela tried to jump in on them, Shad hid behind Link as he took it down. Then chuckled, "It's just a big spider."  
"They're a lot bigger out here than they are in castle town!"  
Link laughed, while Shad pouted at him.

Link lead the way, as Shad followed closely. Link was so interesting, he had such a good sense of smell and hearing. Eventually they get to what Link had been talking about, and Shad's eyes sparkled, "Oh my Goddess! This is amazing!"  
He went to the walls of the ruins, where ancient Hylian had been scribbled out millions of years ago. His eyes shone so bright they practically gave off their own light. Link laughed full heartedly, "You can makes sense of it right?"  
"Yeah, I got it."  
He took out a small book that had the translation written down, "It says, to he who chooses to enter this dungeon. The only path forward is forged in stone by fire. Hmm, what could that mean?"  
Link took out his lantern, and let the fire hit the ground. The stones lit ablaze like dry grass, leading up to a wall that lowered and opened a passage. Shad's face glowed, "That was amazing!"  
Link smiled, "Lets keep moving."

The next room was completely open. But Link could see the metal bars that would close as soon as they entered. That meant a monster was in this room. "Shad, stay behind me."  
"Right."   
The door and the bars closed. Then a giant Skulltela dropped from the ceiling. Shad's hair Frizzell up in fear, and he hid behind Link. Link rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Shad was adorable. Link knocked the spider on it's back, then jumped on it's front and stabbed it's chest. It crumpled up and turned to dust. Then the doors opened, "That was easy."  
Shad nodded, "I sure hope that was the last spider."  
They enter the next room, and there's at least fifteen more. Shad clung to Link, "I spoke too soon."  
Link laughed, "Don't worry, I won't let em hurt ya."  
After disposing of the last of the skulltelas Link hit a crystal with an arrow. It moved a door, and skeletal monsters walked in. Shad once again hid behind Link, "Link, it says clearly to only hit the crystals on the north side of the room. That was west!"  
Link rolled his eyes, and took care of the monsters, then hit the north crystal.


	3. Treasure

"Link, if you activate one more trap on purpose, I'm never helping you again!"  
Link shrugged, "Sorry, I wanted the Ruppees. And you don't really mean that."  
"I definitely mean it."  
Link dismissed him, once again, that was something he had a tendency of doing. They got to a room with nothing but water and a bridge across it leading to a treasure chest. Shad read the words on an old tablet, "Take the treasure if you please, or hit the crystal for a larger reward. But be warn- LINK!"  
He had hit the crystal.  
"LINK THERE'S A-"  
A sea monster that glowed in spots all over it's body jumped onto the bridge. Shad clung to Link, "Sea monster."  
Link took out his sword, unafraid and uncaring of his companion's words. He went about fighting the sea monster. Shad had to stand back so he wouldn't be in the way. Another sea monster grabbed Shad's leg but before he could yell he got pulled under. The monster smiled widely, licking it's lips, Shad screamed under the water, only managing to lose air rather than actually alert Link. It held him down, and bit his shoulder, Shad struggled for air.  
Link smiled after taking down the monster, then turned around. "Shad? SHAD!"  
He jumped into the water where air bubbles were rising. He spotted Shad and sliced the beast to make it let go, then brought Shad to the surface and started CPR. "Come on, don't die on me."  
The sea monster came back up, and Link punched it, then went back to Shad. "Come on, come on, come on."  
Shad finally coughed up the water, then blinked and closed his eyes again. Link sighed. "I'm so sorry Shad."  
There was a sound, and one extra golden ruppee was added to the chest. Link frowned. Grabbed the money, then picked up Shad and left the ruins, not realizing he left an artifact behind for just about anyone to grab.

When Shad woke he groaned, "Ah, my chest feels like I'm on fire."  
Link frowned, and handed him some fresh water. "I'm sorry. I was being reckless."  
"You think?"  
He took the water, and drank it,"Thanks for saving me, but please listen before acting next time please."  
"Yeah, yeah."

A mysterious figure entered the Ruins, and smiled taking the artifact.


End file.
